1 Year After Deadline
by Chocolate Miharu
Summary: Perlahan jemari Natsu mulai menelusuri tiap lembaran buku bersampul cokelat tadi. Kertasnya sudah usang, tinta bolpoin yang dipakai Lucy mulai merembes di sana-sini, dan ada beberapa halaman yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat dibaca. Sequel to 1 Hour Before Deadline. Oneshot / NaLu / 9YL!Fairy Tail. Gambar yang dipakai bukan punya Cho! Mind to RnR?


"Ayo, cepat bangun dan siap-siap, Jellal. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" tanya Erza sambil berdiri di samping kasur yang ditempati oleh pria berambut biru.

"Hmm... Hari...apa? Hari...Sabtu, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Masih jam 6 pagi, Erza," keluh Jellal sambil membenamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal.

"Dasar—"

BRAAK!

"Papa, banguun!"

"Papa! Mama! Awaas!"

"Ha?! Hiiro! Su...Sumire?! Sto—"

BRUAAK!

... Terlambat. Erza terlambat mencegah 2 bocah yang menerobos pintu kamarnya dan Jellal dengan... Meteor.

"Hiiro! Kau juga, Sumire! Ngapain kalian ke sini?!" tanya Erza sambil berkacak pinggang, matanya menatap ke arah sepasang anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena habis menabrak pintu dan dilanjutkan oleh tabrakan dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak boleh, Ma? Habisnya kami bosan menunggu di ruang makan! Cepat sedikit, dong! Tahun lalu, gara-gara kami sakit, kami jadi melewatkan detik terakhir bersama Lucy _ba-san_, 'kan! Tahun ini aku ga mau menyesal!" keluh si anak berambut merah pendek yang bernama Hiiro sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sementara si anak berambut biru keunguan panjang yang satu lagi hanya mengatakan kalimat, "_Go...Gomen..._"

"Bukan itu! Maksud Mama, buat apa kalian ke sini dengan sihir Meteor?!"

"_Ma, ma_, Erza. Mereka masih anak-an—" Omongan Jellal diputus dengan cepat oleh Erza, "Diam kau, Jellal! Kau yang mengajari mereka Meteor baru-baru ini!" dan Hiiro, "Aku bukan anak-anak!"

"Mereka yang memaksaku mengajari Meteor, Erza... Dan kau, Hiiro, kau baru 5 tahun, jadi kau masih anak-anak," kata Jellal.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada habisnya kalau kita beragumen terus seperti ini. Jellal, cepat mandi. Sumire, tolong siapkan peralatan makan. Hiiro, kau bantu Sumire. Semakin cepat kau menyiapkannya, semakin cepat kita pergi ke _guild_. Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kata Erza melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya begitu Hiiro membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, Ma. Dan maaf soal yang tadi," kata Sumire, anak perempuan Jellal dan Erza itu memang terkenal dengan ucapannya yang lembut dan tenang.

"Haah! Ya sudah, deh! Tadi aku memang salah, aku yang memaksa Sumire menemaniku ke sini. Akan kubantu Sumire. Ayo, Sumire," ajak Hiiro sambil menggandeng tangan Sumire, kembaran lelaki Sumire itu memang terkenal serampangan dan berisik, tapi ia juga terkenal dengan sikapnya yang protektif tehadap adik perempuannya.

Begitu ke-2 anak kembar tadi keluar dari kamar, Erza langsung mulai berbicara lagi, "Jellal, sekarang giliranmu. Cepat bangun dan mandi. Seperti yang dikatakan Hiiro, hari ini...hari peringatan kematian Lucy... Jadi aku harus cepat ke _guild_," kata Erza pelan.

"..." Jellal hanya mampu diam, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lucy, tapi ia tahu bahwa isterinya itu merupakan teman baik Lucy. Suasana yang tadi ramai langsung sepi hanya karena Jellal tidak bereaksi.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat mandi sana. Habis mandi, kita sarapan, lalu aku dan anak-anak akan langsung ke _guild_. Kau mau ikut ke _guild_?" tanya Erza sambil menarik selimut yang semula melingkar di tubuh Jellal dan mulai melipatnya.

"Aku... Malas... Cium dulu, baru aku mandi," kata Jellal sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang...terseksi, menurut Erza.

"Ha... Ha... HAAAAA?! APA-APAAN KAU?! DASAR MESUUUM!"

BRUAAK!

* * *

**1 Year After Deadline**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Fairy Tail bukan punya Cho!**

**Warning: OOC, maybe Typo(s), One-shot, abal, SPOILER ALERT, etc.**

* * *

"Erza-san! Kau sudah da...tang...? _A...ano_, Erza-san? Mukamu merah... Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik di rumah saja... Apa perlu kusembuhkan?" tawar Wendy yang sedari tadi sedang ngobrol dengan Romeo, _her soon-to-be husband_.

"_Ie_! Ini bukan karena sakit! Aku baik-baik saja!" sangkal Erza masih dengan muka yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Wendy _ba-san_! Mama bohong! Wajah Mama merah karena tadi Mama dan Papa habis—," omongan Hiiro terhenti begitu pedang Erza terarah ke ubun-ubunnya, "Eer... Tidak jadi, deh."

"_Ma, ma_, Erza. Turunkan pedangmu. Hi-kun masih 5 tahun. Nah, Hi-kun, Su-chan, kalian mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Mirajane sambil menggandeng tangan Hiiro dan Sumire.

"Ya! Aku mau susu cokelat yang dingin!" sahut Hiiro.

"Apa aku boleh minta teh manis hangat?" tanya Sumire halus.

"_Hai, hai_, kalian boleh minta apa saja. Ayo, kita ke _bar_. _Ne_, Erza, aku pinjam mereka, ya," kata Mirajane sambil "menculik" ke-2 anak tadi.

"Silahkan, ambil dia selama yang kau mau, pastikan saja dia kembali ke tanganku," kata Erza sambil berjalan ke arah kursi guild yang ditempati oleh Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, dan Levy.

"Haah, aku cape... Hiiro sudah bikin ribut tadi pagi. Coba Hiiro seperti Sumire," keluh Erza sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Juvia.

"Ahahaha... Tapi, Erza terlihat sayang sekali sama Hiiro-kun," kata Juvia.

"Hem, tentu saja. Anehnya, dia malah lebih mirip Natsu daripada aku atau Jellal. Dia memang banyak bergaul sama Natsu dan Romeo, sih. Lain kali akan kusuruh Wendy agar dia melarang pacarnya menularkan hal yang aneh-aneh ke Hiiro. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan berangkat ke makam Lucy?"

"Semua anggota _guild_ sudah lengkap kecuali Natsu dan Happy. Mereka bilang, mereka akan datang sendiri nanti," kata Levy.

"Datang sendiri, ya? Mereka selalu begitu kalau menyangkut urusan Lucy. Meskipun Natsu selalu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi, aku...ragu... Apa...dia juga tersenyum di belakang kita?"

* * *

"Permisi... Apa anda yang bernama Natsu Dra...err...Drag...Dragneel?" tanya seseorang yang tadi menghentikan langkah Natsu dan Happy, aksen yang digunakannya benar-benar asing dan...terlalu sopan.

"Eeh? Iya, itu aku. Ada perlu apa..,ya?" tanya Natsu bingung, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat muka wanita di depannya, mirip seseorang... Bola matanya hitam seperti miliknya, rambutnya cokelat panjang...model _razor cut,_ anting hitam berbentuk tengkorak terpasang di ke-2 telinganya, ia memakai baju model _shortalls_ dan _boots_ pendek. Secara keseluruhan, gayanya bisa dibilang _tomboy_. Tapi yang dilihat Natsu bukan cara berpakaiannya, melainkan bentuk wajahnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan...orang itu. Tapi...jelas bukan orang itu. Orang yang dimaksudnya sudah _tidak mungkin_ digapainya.

"_A...ano_, Natsu-dono?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Ha... Aah, iya! Maaf, aku melamun sendiri. Ada apa, ya?"

"Begini... Saya baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang dulu ditempati oleh...err... Lucy-dono...," kata wanita itu, ia berhenti berbicara setelah mengatakan kata "Lucy-dono", karena ia menyadari bahwa mata Natsu membesar begitu nama wanita pirang tadi disebut.

"Lu...Luce? Ada apa dengan...umm...apertemennya?" Aneh rasanya, mengkhawatirkan apartemen orang yang sudah meninggal...

"Ya, begini. Kemarin saya baru menempati apartemen Lucy-dono, dan saya menemukan ini. Di sini tertulis banyak sekali nama "Natsu", "Mama", dan "Fairy Tail". Mengingat bahwa ibu dari Lucy-dono sudah meninggal, dan Fairy Tail adalah sebuah guild, jadi saya putuskan untuk menyerahkannya ke...anda, Natsu-dono," katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna cokelat susu dan setumpuk surat yang sudah diikat rapi.

"Buku dan surat?" tanya Happy bingung sambil mengambil buku tadi dari tangan Natsu.

"Aah, buku itu lebih tepat disebut diary, ...mungkin. _Sumimasen_, saya sudah membaca beberapa isinya. Tapi tenang saja, saya hanya membaca 2 halaman. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," kata wanita tadi sambil membungkuk dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"... _Matte! _Aku ingin berterima kasih atas...uuh...surat dan diary-nya. Lalu, aksenmu terlalu sopan. Kau bukan penduduk Fiore, 'kan?" tanya Natsu.

"Ah, iya. Saya bukan orang Fiore. Sama-sama atas ucapan terima kasihnya," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kalau boleh kutahu...," tanya Natsu ragu-ragu.

"Saya? Saya hanya...aah, bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya... Saya hanya...sepupu dari Lucy-dono." Obrolan mereka diakhiri dengan senyum dari si wanita berambut cokelat itu.

* * *

"Happy," kata Natsu memecahkan suasana yang hening. Kini, matahari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tenggelam dan mereka berdua berada di makam Lucy. Hanya berdua, karena anggota _guild_ yang lain sudah mengunjungi makam Lucy lebih dulu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin di sini lebih lama. Kau balik duluan saja. ... Oiya... Kau... tahu nama wanita sopan tadi?"

"... Eeh, iya, ya... Siapa namanya, ya? Ngomong-ngomong... Memangnya kita tanya namanya?"

... Krik, krik, krik...

* * *

"Haah, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa tanya namanya? Dasar bodoh!" keluh Natsu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlalu fokus dengan diary dan surat-surat Lucy, sampai-sampai menanyakan nama seseorang saja dilupakannya. Pantas saja wanita tadi agak mirip Lucy, ia masih punya hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Lucy rupanya. Eh... Ada yang aneh... Seingat Natsu, Lucy tidak pernah cerita kalau ia mempunyai sepupu. Ia hanya tahu kalau Lucy itu anak tunggal. Itu saja. Tentang keluarga Lucy yang lain, ia tidak pernah berusaha mencari tahu. Asal ada Lucy, itu cukup. Apa pendapat egois seperti itu salah?

"Haah! Sudah, sudah! Aku ini tidak bisa berpikir banyak-banyak! Lupakan wanita tadi! Sekarang saatnya fokus dengan apa yang ada di depan mata!" kata Natsu sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sisi _masochist_-nya keluar...

"O...Oke. Maaf, Luce... Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku penasaran. Akan...kubuka buku ini dulu."

Srak... Perlahan jemari Natsu mulai menelusuri tiap lembaran buku bersampul cokelat tadi. Kertasnya sudah usang, tinta bolpoin yang dipakai Lucy mulai merembes di sana-sini, dan ada beberapa halaman yang bahkan sudah tidak dapat dibaca. Benar-benar terlihat tua, tapi kondisinya malah menambah daya tarik untuk dibaca.

_Hari A Bulan B X784  
_

_Yes! Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paliiing membahagiakan! Aku berhasil masuk guild Fairy Tail!_

_Yaah... Memang, sih, awal-awalnya aku hampir tertipu oleh si Salamander gadungan. Siapa namanya? Bora...kalau tidak salah, sih. Tapi, untung saja ada Natsu dan Happy! Aku tidak tahu kalau Natsu itu Salamander yang asli... -_-"  
_

_Kesan pertama aku masuk Fairy Tail... Hmm, seluruh anggota guild-nya bisa dibilang kelewat aktif. Benar-benar...rusuh! Tapi di situlah aku merasa nyaman. Oiya! Aku juga sudah dapat Fairy Tail stamp, lho! Warna pink! :)_

"Ya, ampun, Luce. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau menulis hal ini di buku diary-mu, lho. Ahahaha... Yosh! Lanjut!" kata Natsu sambil membalik halaman buku yang sudah mulai menempel satu sama lain.

Mata Natsu terus menjelajahi tiap tulisan Lucy yang masih bisa dibaca, ia tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak tersenyum, tertawa, sampai mengerutkan alis. Ternyata pacarnya itu benar-benar 'kecanduan' dengan Fairy Tail, hampir seluruh isi diary-nya berkisar tentang Fairy Tail, mulai dari misi menyelamatkan Macao di Mt. Hakobe...

_Hari C Bulan B X784_

_Kemarin merupakan hari pertama aku mengambil misi sebagai mage Fairy Tail! Yaah, memang, sih, kebanyakan—err...maksudku, SEMUA hal yang perlu dilakukan dalam misi kali ini dilakukan oleh Natsu. Rasanya aku hanya menggangu... _

_Yap! Misi kemarin sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang misi juga, sih. Kami menyelamatkan Macao di Mt. Hakobe. Kudengar, katanya Macao gagal mengalahkan "mahkluk besar berbulu yang jelek dan mesum bernama Vulcans" yang ke-20. Astaga... Kalau aku berada di posisi Macao, mungkin aku akan langsung kalah di ronde pertama! :'(_

"Dasar, Luce! Kau tidak harus mengalahkannya sendirian, tahu! Lagipula, kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

Lalu tentang misi S-Class Galuna Island yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi...

_Hari F Bulan G X784_

_Akhirnya! Misi gila ini selesai juga! Aku tidak percaya kalau Natsu dan Happy berani mengambil misi S-Class secara diam-diam! Yang lebih tidak kupercaya, ...kenapa aku ikut dengan mereka?! Aaagh! Pikiranku benar-benar hancur oleh pengaruh mereka berdua! Eeh, tunggu... Aku ikut rencana gila mereka karena ingin mendapatkan Gold Key. Rasanya aku jadi maruk... _

_Dan lagi, Gray juga ikut-ikutan! Kami bertiga sampai ketahuan Erza! Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku hampir habis di tangan Erza! Untungnya misi ini sudah selesai dan Erza tidak jadi menghabisiku. Bisa mati aku..._

"Ahahaha! Ini 'kan misi menghancurkan bulan itu! Padahal misi itu seru juga, lho!"

Dilanjutkan dengan insiden Phantom Lord dan Loke yang ternyata adalah Celestial Spirit...

_Hari D Bulan E X784_

_Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir! Ternyata yang sudah melukai seluruh anggota Fairy Tail adalah Papa sendiri! Apa, sih, yang Papa pikirkan?! Aku masih memaafkan Papa kalau ia melukaiku, tapi melukai nakama-ku? Jangan harap aku diam saja. Aku akan menemui Papa sesegera mungkin. Akan kutegaskan kalau aku tidak berniat kembali ke Heartfilia Konzern, keputusanku sudah bulat, aku ingin tetap tinggal di Fairy Tail bersama Natsu dan yang lainnya._

"Luce, Luce... Aku suka sekali dirimu yang seperti itu!" kata Natsu sambil menampilkan cengiran terlebarnya entah kepada siapa.

_Hari I Bulan J X784_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau Loke itu adalah Celestial Spirit! Dan dia mantan Celestial Spirit dari Karen Lilica! Ternyata, dia punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan Celestial Spirit Mage. Pantas dia kabur begitu tahu aku Celestial Spirit Mage. Hei, aku ini ga seperti itu, tau! -_-"_

"Aku juga kaget begitu tahu Loke itu Celestial Spirit. Memang, sih, pas kami bertukar tubuh, tubuh Loke rasanya aneh sekali."

Natsu terus melanjutkan bacaannya, tentang masa lalu Erza sebagai budak di Tower of Heaven, tentang Laxus yang ingin mengambil alih Fairy Tail, tentang Oración Seis, tentang kembarannya di Edolas, tentang Lisanna yang sebenarnya masih hidup, dan masih banyak lainnya. Natsu menyadari bahwa namanya sering sekali disebut di buku diary Lucy. Ia terus melanjutkan membaca sampai tiba-tiba tahunnya berubah.

_Hari G Bulan V X791_

_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuka buku ini! Kebetulan saja aku menemukan buku ini di laci lemari paling bawah. Astaga... Aku sudah tidak kembali ke apartemenku selama 7 tahun akibat insiden Tenrou Island. Banyak sekali perbedaan antara guild Fairy Tail yang baru dan lama. Tapi aku tetap suka Fairy Tail! XD_

"Hehehe... Tipikal Luce... Sampai 7 tahun kemudian juga, ia tetap 'kecanduan' Fairy Tail," kata Natsu sambil membalik halaman berikutnya, ia menemukan tulisan yang berikutnya acak-acakan dan lebih sulit dibaca daripada yang lainnya.

_Hari K Bulan U X791_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau Papa sudah meninggal. Begitu aku kembali ke apartemen, yang ada hanya 7 kado dan surat di atas tempat tidurku. Dari...Papa. Katanya Papa meninggal 6 tahun setelah aku menghilang di Tenrou Island, dan ia terus mengirimiku kado ulang tahun. Ia hanya percaya bahwa aku akan kembali suatu saat. Apa sampai akhir Papa terus memikirkanku? Apa sampai akhir Papa terus percaya padaku? Apa sampai akhir Papa akan memaafkanku? __Wakan'nai (*aku tidak tahu)..._

Natsu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa begitu selesai membaca tulisan tadi. Ia tahu bahwa ayah Lucy sudah meninggal, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau kesedihan yang dialami Lucy sama dengan kesedihan dirinya yang ditinggal Lucy setahun lalu. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan mulai menggumam sendiri, "Jadi ini rasanya ditinggal seseorang yang berarti?" Tidak seperti ditinggal Igneel, perasaannya kali ini lebih...sakit dan lebih...sesak. Sulit bernafas, ...sulit berpikir.

"Kenapa aku jadi murung begini? Lupakan, lupakan! Lebih baik aku lanjut baca saja!"

_Hari F Bulan O X792_

_O...Oke, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku hari ini. Begitu bertemu dengan Natsu, rasanya pipiku jadi panas. Aku ...sakit? Tapi..., kata Mira, Erza, dan Levy-chan ini...cinta. ...  
_

_AAAGHH! Nggak mungkiiin! Otakku rasanya mau meledak! Oke, stop, Lucy! Jangan pikir macam-macam! Aku dan Natsu itu teman. To-mo-da-chi! Ya! Ya! Tomodachi (*teman)!_

"Pantas tiap kali aku mendekatinya waktu itu, dia kabur. Ternyata dia suka padaku, ahahaha. Aku juga suka Luce, kok," kata Natsu sambil membaca lanjutan diary Lucy.

_Hari Z Bulan U X793_

_Sepertinya, aku benar-benar...suka dengan Natsu. Aku tidak tahuuu! Aku bingung! Apa-apaan perasaan ini?! Dag dig dug ga karuan! Jangan bilang ini penyakit jantung! Aduh, Lucy! Sekarang kau malah nyumpahin dirimu sendiri, 'kan! Aduh! Aku ga mau gila di umur 19 tahun! Oke, tenang, Lucy, tenang..._

_Lihat keadaan sekitar dulu. Aku suka Natsu. Meskipun dia serampangan dan ga tahu diri, dia tetap orang yang paling dekat denganku. Jadi, wajar dong kalau aku menyukainya? Eh, wajar, ga, ya? Aiiish! Pikiranku jadi kacau semua! Aku memang menyukai Natsu! Tapi apa Natsu berpikiran sama denganku? Jangan sampai perasaanku ketahuan Happy. Si kucing comel itu bisa menyebarkan gosip yang tidak beres soalku. Perasaan ini biar aku sendiri saja yang tahu.  
_

"Hihihihi," Natsu hanya cekikikan sendiri membaca isi diary Lucy yang dianggapnya lucu. Ia terus membaca diary Lucy sampai ia menemukan bagian yang menceritakan tentang...Erza.

_Hari T Bulan R X793_

_Selamat untuk Erza dan Jellal! XD_

_Yap! Mereka sudah menikah! Sebenarnya, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menikah muda, ...err, Erza, sih yang menikah muda. Dia baru 21 tahun, sementara Jellal sudah 28 tahun. Tapi, anehnya, Jellal terlihat tidak berubah sama sekali. -_- Mengerikan, apa ini cuma perasaanku?_

_Seluruh anggota guild datang ke pernikahan Erza. Sesuai dugaan, pesta yang berhubungan dengan Fairy Tail pasti akan hancur. Pernikahan Erza yang harusnya berakhir bahagia malah diakhiri dengan Natsu yang HAMPIR membakar ujung gaun Erza. Astaga! Kalau aku jadi Erza, akan kucincang habis si Natsu. Dan, ya, Erza memang mencincang Natsu setelah itu._

_Ya sudahlah! Di saat seperti ini, Erza lagi apa, ya? XP Malam pertama... Ihihihi..._

"Aaah! Ini karena si Ice Brain! Dia mendorongku dari belakang saat aku sedang mempertunjukkan kehebatan apiku bersama Romeo! Salahkan Ice Brain!" kata Natsu sambil mengingat-ingat pernikahan Erza yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan karena banyak makanan di sana.

_Hari Y Bulan Q X794_

_Aku ga nyangka! Tiba-tiba saja, Natsu bilang suka padaku! Apa-apaan ini?! Kamisama! Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?! Aaah! Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku ga tahu kalau dia juga menyukaiku!  
_

_Aku belum memberi jawaban ke Natsu tentang perasaanku. Eer... Dia memang tidak bertanya soal perasaanku atau mengungkapkan kalimat, "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?", tapi aku merasa harus mengatakan perasaanku. Aku masih bingung. Apa aku harus bilang aku menyukainya juga? Apa ini keputusan yang terbaik? Sepertinya aku harus tanya ke... Ke siapa, ya? Aku merasa canggung kalau harus bertanya ke anggota guild. Nanti gosip ini pasti menyebar. Kenapa rasanya aku takut sekali digosipin? Lupakan, lupakan. Apa aku tanya ke sepupuku, ya? :/ Hmmm...  
_

"Ooh! Ini waktu aku nembak Luce! Ga tiba-tiba, kok. Luce aja yang ga nyadar kalau aku juga menyukainya. Aku ingat, dia kabur begitu aku bilang suka. Ehm... Sepupu Lucy itu benar-benar ada, ya. Apa yang dimaksud di sini itu wanita yang tadi?" gumam Natsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_Hari O Bulan W X794_

_Kemarin aku sudah minta saran ke sepupuku. Dia memang bijak dan kelewat sopan, tapi lewat sarannya aku merasa lebih percaya diri. _

_Ya! Hari ini aku resmi jadian sama Natsu. Aku bilang suka padanya dan dia malah langsung memelukku dan bilang, "Kalau gitu, kita pacaran, 'kan?". Astaga! Pengakuan frontal! Aku mana mungkin bisa menolaknya! Apalagi dia pasang tampang moe moe kyun~! (?) Sampai sekarang rasanya pipiku masih panas. Aku sudah minta dia merahasiakan hubungan kita dari anggota guild. Rencananya, sih, aku mau bikin kejutan nantinya. :) Oiya, aku harus bilang terima kasih ke sepupuku itu! Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya ke Magnolia!  
_

"Hehehe, sayangnya aku lupa kalau aku harus merahasiakan hubungan kita. Saking senangnya, aku malah mengumumkannya di depan anggota _guild_. _Gomen_, Luce... E...Ehehehe...," kata Natsu _sweat dropped_ sendiri.

_Hari W Bulan Y X794  
_

_Hari ini seluruh anggota guild dikejutkan dengan kabar berita dari Erza. Erza hamil! Ya, ampun, spontan aku langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat! Ini tandanya Erza dan Jellal sudah melakukan itu! Akan kugoda Erza ____habis-habisan_! :p

_Hari I Bulan P X795_

_Hari ini aku genap berumur 21 tahun! Tandanya sudah bisa minum sake! _

_Hari ini seluruh anggota guild berpesta merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku berencana minum sake, tapi entah kenapa, Natsu melarangku mati-matian. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Aku ini sudah 21 tahun, tau! Ni-juu-ichi (*dua-puluh-satu)! _

_Ya sudah, lah. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka sake, aku lebih pilih vanilla yoghurt! :9_

"Tentu saja aku melarangmu mati-matian! Kadar alkoholmu itu benar-benar rendah, tahu! Aku yang kerepotan dulu!" seru Natsu sambil mencengkram buku Lucy 2 kali lebih erat, ia ingat saat-saat di mana ia disuruh menggendong Lucy ke toilet. Yang benar saja...

_Hari U Bulan H X795_

_Hari ini anak Erza lahir! Aaah, imuuuut!_

_Anak kembar ternyata, satu laki-laki, satu perempuan. Yang laki-laki berambut merah seperti Erza, dan yang perempuan berambut biru keunguan. Ketika kutanya namanya ke Erza, ia menjawab, "Yang laki-laki... Karena rambutnya merah sepertiku, akan kuberi nama Hiiro (*scarlet). Yang perempuan... Karena rambutnya agak keunguan, akan kuberi nama Sumire (*violet)."  
_

_Benar-benar simple, tapi, aku juga suka nama itu. :)_

"Ini waktu Hiiro dan Sumire lahir, ya. Aku jadi ingat, Hiiro mirip sekali dengan Erza! Anak itu juga cepat belajar. Masa di umur 4 tahun, dia bisa menggunakan _Rainbow Flame_ yang diajari Romeo. Yosh! Sehabis kubaca diary ini, aku akan berlatih! Aku tidak sudi tertinggal oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun! Sekarang, kita selesaikan dulu buku Lucy!" seru Natsu sambil meninju udara di atasnya. _  
_

_Hari J Bulan S X799_

_Hari ini, Natsu seperti biasa menerobos kamarku melalui jendela. Tidak berubah meski sudah lewat 6 tahun. _

_Ada yang aneh. Biasanya dia hanya akan tidur-tiduran di kasurku, atau mengorek-ngorek isi laciku. Tapi, hari ini dia malah membantuku. Memasak, mencuci, menyapu, sampai mengelap tiap sudut ruangan. Apa-apaan...? Otomatis aku curiga, langsung kutanyakan padanya, "Kau kenapa, sih, Natsu? Hari ini kau aneh sekali."_

_Dia langsung bingung, "Apa? Kau tidak suka, Luce?"_

_"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya...lebih suka Natsu yang biasa."_

_Begitu aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Natsu langsung berlari ke arahku dan menciumku._

_"APA-APAAN KAU, NATSU?! TIBA-TIBA SAJA..." Panik. Aku super panik. Natsu kerasukan setan cinta? Stop pikiran anehmu, Lucy!_

_Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia langsung menarik tangan kananku dan memasangkan...cincin. Aku hanya bengong melihatnya._

_"Kalau kau mau jadi tunanganku, jangan dilepas, ya, Luce! Terima kasih! Kau sudah menyukaiku apa adanyaaa!" teriak Natsu dari luar jendela sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang dihiasi cincin yang sama._

_Sejak kapan ia ada di luar jendela? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, mukaku pasti merah... Apa tetangga sebelah mendengarnya?! Kalau sampai didengar tetangga... Natsu bakaaa! Tapi, aku tetap suka, kok... :*  
_

"Ini karena Ice Brain! Dia menyuruhku sedikit romantis! Tapi, tetap saja Luce suka aku yang biasa! Yosh! Lanjut!" kata Natsu sambil mengembangkan dadanya.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari sudah tak terlihat, dan begitu sadar, Natsu sudah sampai di halaman terakhir buku Lucy.

"Oke! Ini halaman terakhir!"

_Hari L Bulan N X799_

_Ini halaman terakhir! Rasanya sedih juga, seluruh kenanganku dari 8 tahun yang lalu ada di sini. Eh, sekarang harus diakhiri... :'(_

_Diakhiri...?_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau hidupku tiba-tiba diakhiri oleh Kamisama?_

_Apa aku siap? Tidak bertemu dengan Celestial Spirit-ku lagi, tidak bertemu dengan anggota guild Fairy Tail lagi, tidak bertemu dengan kerabat-kerabatku lagi, tidak bertemu dengan Natsu lagi... Apa aku siap?_

_Kalau sekarang, mungkin aku tidak siap. Aku masih ingin bersama semuanya lebih lama. Sampai nanti aku jadi nenek-nenek atau mungkin sampai aku mempunyai keturunan. Eeeh! Apa-apaan, sih, Lucy! Jangan pikir macam-macam! Aku masih 25 tahun! Master saja masih sehat bugar! Stop pikiran negatifmu! Pikir positif saja!_

_..._

_Tapi, kalau hidupku benar-benar harus diakhiri, aku hanya ingin perasaanku sampai ke semuanya..._

_Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian semua. Benar-benar bersyukur sampai-sampai rasanya mengucapkan saja tidak membuatku puas. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama semuanya. Hontou ni yokatta (*benar-benar bersyukur). Aku berharap semoga semuanya, apalagi Natsu, terus maju ke depan meski aku sudah tidak ada.  
_

_Oke! Stop bersedih! Semangat! Besok, aku akan mulai misi solo lagi! Untuk bayar sewa pastinya... -_-_

"Ini, 'kan sehari sebelum kematian Luce! Eh, tunggu... Ada sesuatu di sampul belakangnya..."

* * *

"Pagi, semuanya!" teriak Natsu sambil mendobrak pintu _guild._

"_Ara, ara_, Natsu. Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini, dengan senyum yang tidak biasa pula. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ya?" selidik Mirajane.

"Eh, memangnya dulu senyumku seperti apa?" tanya Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja senyummu terkesan dipaksakan setelah Lucy meninggal, bego!" teriak Gray dari kursi _bar._

"Itu cuma perasaanmu, Ice Brain!" balas Natsu.

Sontak Gray dan seluruh anggota _guild_ langsung kaget. Ini pertama kali dalam setahun, Natsu menyebut Gray Ice Brain lagi. Setelah kematian Lucy, Natsu bahkan tidak membalas ejekan Gray sedikit pun.

"Natsu, ada yang terjadi, ya?" selidik Erza kali ini.

Natsu menatap Erza sesaat dan mulai bersuara, "_Hi-mit-su_."

* * *

A/N:

Selesaaiii!

Aah, ini karya yang menurut Cho nggak banget. Fic ini lama banget di-publish karena banyak yang minta Lucy hidup lagi. Sayang, Cho merasa kalau orang itu ga bisa hidup lagi, meski di dunia sihir. *imajinasi pendek. *plaked.

Nah, karena itu Cho galau sampe beberapa minggu. Cho juga awalnya mau ngebatalin sequel, tapi karena Cho udah janji, Cho tepatin. Oiya, genre apa yang pas buat fic kali ini? *cupu dalam hal genre. Lalu, menurut kalian, apa yang ditulis Lucy di belakang diary-nya? XD Masa Cho bikin sequel lagi? *cincanged

Jadi, kalau fic ini nista dan terkesan abal, kritik aja. Cho ga keberatan! RnR, ya?

_Jaa, ne!_


End file.
